thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped (TUR)
"'Trapped" '''is the fourth episode and the mid season-finale of the first season of ''The Undead Room. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 8, 2019. Plot The group is trapped inside the police station. How will they get out of this situation? Synopsis Nigel was riding back to his apartment. He was humming to a song over on the radio. Suddenly, he hit something. Shocked, Nigel quickly exited his car to see what he hit. He was relieved to see that it was only a drunk Father John. "Oh you bloody cunt!" John shouted, before drinking from a beer bottle. "I was enjoying myself with the shitfest going on at the police station!" "Shitfest going on at the police station?" Nigel repeated, confused. When he took a look at it, that's when he noticed. It was completely swarmed by the undead. Meanwhile, Mike and Michelle were barricading the door. Mark and Steven were arming themselves to prepare to fight. Denny and Lisa were bringing an injured Norbert to the infirmary. The police receptionist was also still there for some reason, and she started calling her neighbor to ask for pancakes. And all while this was going on, Johnny decided to pay a visit to the prisoners. Peter was still locked up in a holding cell, alongside a junkie. Peter felt uncomfortable. Footsteps could be heard approaching. "Hey, ugly shithead! You hear that? It's the sound of all my friends coming to eat you! Ooh, you'll be screaming! Haha!" The door got unlocked, and Johnny appeared. "Johnny? H-how did you get the key?" Johnny didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Peter and slammed him against the wall. "I thought better of you, Peter! You're a dirty bastard! How could you be locked in here?" "Freedom, at last!" The junkie escaped, but Johnny ignored him. "Mike told me what you did. You're stupid. You should've like shot yourself or something." Peter got confused. "But...Mike and Michelle were robbing an innocent woman! I stopped them!" While the two were arguing, Lisa approached. Johnny turned around. "Oh hi, babe!" Lisa smiled. "Don't look at me Johnny. Teach Peter a life lesson." Johnny laughed randomly, and turned back to Peter. As the two continued arguing, Lisa closed the cell. The key happened to still be in the lock. After she locked the door, she walked away. Peter saw this. "Ehm Johnny...I think Lisa just locked us in here." Meanwhile, Mike and Michelle were still barricading the door, but it wasn't going to hold much longer. "You two," Mark said. "Get away from there! Let's beat some dead ass!" Instead of everything thinking of that as cool and motivational, they all stared at Mark awkwardly. Not long after, the dead broke in. Steven, Mark and Michelle started stabbing the first walkers that came in. Mike was going to help, but the receptionist tapped on his shoulder. "Pretty boy?" Mike turned around, smiling like an idiot. "You asked for me?" Soon after, he got pistol whipped. "We'll never be able to hold off all of them!" Michelle said. Steven disagreed. "Nah, this will work perfectly fine." The three kept fighting for some more, until Mark commanded Michelle. "Michelle, go find Johnny and the others! We need more people here!" Michelle agreed, and left. Once that was done with, Steven decided to confront Mark. "I think I know why you locked the bathroom door," he said. To that, Mark got both confused and angry. "Are you still fucking mad about that?!" Steven shook his head, as he stabbed a walker through the eye. "No. But I know that you were having sex with Lisa, weren't you?" Rage started boiling through Mark. He was ready to punch Steven, ready to kill him. But before he could do anything, Steven missed attacking a walker and got bitten in the shoulder. He screamed in agony. Mark killed the walker as Steven fell, looking shocked at his shoulder. Mark sighed and dragged him to the infirmary, as dozens of walkers approached them. Meanwhile, Michelle was running through the halls when she heard Johnny taunting Peter. "You're just a chicken. Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep." Michelle investigated from where the sound came, and was surprised to find them locked in the prison cell. "Johnny? Peter?!" Peter angrily stared at her. "I don't think it's really surprising to find me here, thanks to you. Anyways, we got locked up here by Lisa." "OUT OF THE WAY, SHITHEADS! LET'S BLOW THE DOOR OPEN WITH THIS ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Norbert came storming at them. Michelle tried to stop him. "Woah, woah, calm down there! You're going to blow everyone up! And what are you doing awake, you were shot!" Denny stood behind Norbert, pretending like he didn't do anything. Then, he confessed. "Well...there was this crazy junkie who gave us some drugs, so I thought I'd give the police commissary some." There was an awkward silence following that statement. "Well done, Denny!" Johnny shouted afterwards, but Denny was already gone. When Denny went to the toilet, Lisa was sitting on it. "Hey! This is a women's toilet and I'm sitting on it!" Denny didn't care, and kicked Lisa off. "Denny! What the hell?" Suddenly, Denny jumped into the toilet, shrunk, and disappeared. Lisa looked on, confused. Mike was still dragging Steven to the infirmary. The dead were gaining ground. He saw that everyone was at the holding cells. "Hey, help us! Steven is like bitten or something!" Everyone ignored him. He heard Johnny singing Christmas songs from his holding cell. Suddenly, a car honked. Mike looked out of a window, to see Nigel riding in his car, with John beside him. "Come on!" John shouted. "Throw him out!" Nigel was unsure about this. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" John nodded and reassured him. "He'll be perfectly fine. I did it when I was dating Claudette once. I only broke a couple of bones." Mark eventually threw Steven through the window, who fell hard on the ground and got stabbed with some shards. John and Nigel helped him into the car and drove off. Mark then rushed to the holding cell with another key. "Luckily that Liam guy had one with him." He opened the door, and Johnny crawled out, hugging Mark. "This is why you're my best friend. And I love Lisa so much." Lisa looked on with disgust. Peter also got out, though he accidentally tripped and injured himself by falling. Everyone was about to search for a way to leave, but it was too late. They were trapped. The walkers approached from both sides, locking the group in. They were going to hold a final stand. Suddenly, six cars arrived. People exited them, and started shooting at the walkers, rapidly killing them one by one. It took a few mintues, but eventually all walkers got killed. The group walked outside, where Denny stood alongside seemingly the leader. "You better pay me good for this," the leader said. This made Denny smile. "I sure will, Chris-R." Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Trapped" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Co-Stars * Judi Dench as Receptionist * Robert LaSardo as Junkie Uncredited * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Tyler. * First appearance of Chris-R. * On August 18, 2019, the author revealed a few things about this episode. ** "Originally, Mark wasn't going to be at the police station, as in the previous episode he was left on the rooftop as Lisa left. But given that I'm not always thinking clearly at 2 AM, which is around the time I wrote this, I forgot that Mark wasn't at the police station with the others. I intended on making him save the others, alongside John and Nigel, but since I forgot I had to make some small adjustments to the previous episode in order for him to be at the police station. Him going with Lisa does not make sense however, and I strongly regret this minor mistake. I also did not intend on Johnny and Mark interacting, but I figured they didn't interact enough." *** "I also want to note that I wasn't planning on writing most of this episode. The event wasn't going to take place a whole episode, and people like Johnny would not be present. But I thought it was interesting for all these people to be stuck at the same location. Since this was minor, I was probably not going to include Norbert and Liam, or give them any importance. But I enjoyed writing Norbert, and decided to give him somewhat a big role following the police station. Writing this episode was eventually a good thing in my opinion, since it benefited to several things, including the introduction of Chris-R." Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room